Ashley The Diclonius 2
by dicloniousprincess15
Summary: after all the events that unfolded Ashley is highly determined to do what she was meant to do all along.
1. A Year Later

One year has passed since Lucy and I came back to the Inn. A day after we came back Lucy changed into Nyu and hasn't changed back since. I do not know what happened so I asked Nana.

Flash Back To A Month Before

"Nana?" I said walking into her room where Nana was sitting on her futon eating crackers.

"Yes, Ashley" Nana answered to me.

"How come Lucy has not come back yet. All it's been is Nyu for a month. Not that I mind Nyu seeing that she's learning more and more. She's even able to make complete sentences, but she still is hanging on to her favorite catchphrase, Nyu." I said.

"It's because Lucy is gone." Nana answered me.

"What do you mean by gone? Like dead?"

"Yes dead. Lucy won't be coming back as long as her horns are gone. Papa said that once a diclonius horns are gone. They are nothing but a cast off shell. Nyu is Lucy's cast off shell." Nana explained.

"I see," I said sadly. I saw a sad look come over Nana's face as she spoke about Kurama. I put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Don't worry we're sure to find Kurama one day."

"Really?" Nana sniffed as she held back her tears.

"Yes" I said cheering Nana up a little.

I heard someone come in and turned my head seeing that it was Lucy or should I say Nyu now that Lucy is gone. "Dinner is ready. We are having spaghetti and meatballs.

End Flashback

Now here I am trying to figure out how to get Lucy to come back. It is not like I mind her being Nyu now. I just miss Lucy. I sighed in my room as I lay back against my futon for the night. 'It has been a year since we defeated Mariko and those soldiers. I should be happy about my peaceful life here in the Maple Inn.' I turned over "I need some excitement in my life" I said to myself before going to sleep.

Nightmare

I was in a dark room with no clothes on and strapped to a bed. I tried to use my vectors to break loose but it was no use. I even struggled with my real hands against the ropes. I only succeeded in getting rope burn. I heard footsteps and said, "Who is there?"

"It's only me. My dear Ashley." A dark voice said. The voice sounded male and the lights went on. I squinted my eyes shut for a moment before opening them back up. When I did I saw a male diclonius sitting on a chair beside the bed I was laying on.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered. I regretted stuttering then, because stuttering was a sign of weakness and this was no time to be weak.

"You mean you do not remember me. Your dear lover" The male diclonius with bright red hair, blood red eyes, and white horns on top of his head. He was also dressed in a black shirt with a red scarf around his neck even though it was summer. He also had on blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"I never met you in my life!" I shouted, but the male diclonius frowned.

"It seems you really have forgotten, love. I am Andre and you are my lover Ashley. Now I must take my leave. It seems some unwanted guests have appeared."

"Untie me!" I demanded.

"I cannot do that love. If I do you will only run away again."

End Nightmare

I woke up in the dead of night sweat dripping from my forehead. I wiped the sweat off and decided to go get some water to drink. I got up out of my futon and went into the kitchen to get some water. I went into the dining room to drink it and found Kouta sitting there drinking some water as well.

"Could not sleep either, huh?" He asked me.

"Yeah I had a nightmare." I didn't want to tell about the nightmare and I saw that Kouta realized that too.

"Everyone has nightmares, but they don't mean a thing." He said to me.

"I guess you're right." I took a sip of my water before asking. "Why could you not sleep?"

"Nyu. She climbed into bed with me." He answered.

"Should you not be used to that by now?" I laughed.

"Not if she starts moaning my name in her sleep." Kouta said.

"Oh" I blushed knowing what he meant. The asked. "Do you miss Lucy?"

"Yes although when I look at Nyu I am reminded of the train incident. Sometimes I want to kill her and when I look at that innocent face that knows no wrong I am angered. I must admit though that I do love her as much as I hate her." Kouta said to me.

"I see" I said and gulped down the rest of my water. "Well I am going back to bed. Hopefully I will not have anymore nightmares." I smiled and went off to bed leaving Kouta to take care of my empty glass.

"Sweet dreams" I heard Kouta say after me. I did not say anything back just went to my room and got under the covers of my futon. I closed my eyes and went to sleep thinking of what tomorrow might bring.


	2. Kidnap

When I woke up this morning I could smell breakfast. I don't know what they fixed but by God it sure smells good. I licked my lips almost salivating at the mouth. 'Well I better get ready for breakfast.' I thought as I got out my clothes for the day. Yuka bought me my own clothes about a month ago. I picked out an outfit that was dark blue jeans, black shirt with red writing on it saying Should I Kill You Too? with a picture of a red handprint on the back that represented a diclonius vector. Not like anyone knew that except the ones in the Maple Inn.

I put my futon up in the closet where it was supposed to go. Yuka had a thing about neatness. Everything had to be neat around the house. I got my clothes and went into the bathroom. I put them on a shelf where they wouldn't get wet. I hopped in the bath. Not literally of course. I got a bucket filling it with hot water that was in the bath and poured it over my head. Once I got my head wet I scrubbed my body with soap and my head with shampoo. Once I got lathered enough I got the bucket again and rinsed myself off of all the soap and shampoo. I shut my eyes tightly as I rinsed. It would hurt like hell if I got shampoo in my eyes. Once I felt like I was rinsed enough I opened my violet eyes. Getting out of the bath I got into my clothes for the day.

I walked to the area where Yuka kept the hair dryer and combs. I combed through my hair as I dried it with the hair dryer. When I was done my hair was neat. 'I look cute' I thought to myself smiling.

'**Yeah you do. You know we need to think of a way to kill Kakuzawa once and for all. Wasn't that what we were supposed to do anyways.**' Aurora said.

I gasped as I had forgotten. 'I forgot. I guess I must've been too caught up in my peaceful life to think about Kakuzawa.'

'**Dumb-ass! How can you forget about Kakuzawa? The enemy of all diclonii. Sheesh and I thought you had better brains than that.**' Aurora said to me.

'Well excuse me for forgetting' I thought sarcastically.

Once my hair was dried and combed I put the stuff back where they belonged. I got up off the chair and walked into the dining room where the food was already on the table. No one had touched his or hers and I knew why. 'They always wait for everyone to arrive before they eat.' I thought and smiled "So did you all wait long?" I asked with a happy smile on my face.

"No breakfast just got put on the table," Kouta said. "So why are you so happy?"

"I just had a good sleep last night that's all" I smiled as I sat down.

"LET'S EAT!" Everyone shouted out as we dug in. We had blueberry muffins for breakfast. I covered my mouth in a burp as I drunk some milk. We all had milk to drink as it went well with muffins.

Once I was done I waited for the others to finish up too. No one got seconds. Maybe Yuka was going to save some more for desert tonight. Once everyone was done I volunteered to help Nana clean up the dining room. Since it was her turn to clean it up. I mean their are six people in this house after all and Nana can't clean up all this by herself. I remembered the last time she tried to clean up.

_FlashBack To A Week Ago_

I was walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water barefoot. When I walked in there was plates smashed everywhere. I saw Nana looking down at the plates and both her fake arms on the ground. "What happened here?" I asked. Nana looked up at me with tearful eyes. "My arms popped off. I thought I could at least clean the kitchen since I can't cook, but it looks like I can't do anything right" Nana cried. I went around the broken plates careful not to cut my feet on them. I picked up Nana's arms and put them back in place.

"It's alright. Now let's clean up the mess. I'll handle things from here." I said patting her on the head. Nana nodded her head as both me and her cleaned up the kitchen and the broken plates. "Let's not tell Yuka about this." I said.

"Yeah" Nana said.

_End FlashBack_

I walked into the kitchen and helped Nana clean the dishes. I dried while she washed. I put the plates and glasses up where they belonged and shortly we were done. "At least your arms didn't pop off this time" I laughed.

"Yeah" Nana laughed too.

"Nana, I need you to ask you something" I said to her.

"What is it Ashley?"

"It's about Kakuzawa. How are we going to kill him. I mean I want us diclonius to be free. We will also teach the diclonius to control their urges to kill the human race."

"KILL!" Nana shouted. I put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Quiet. I don't want the others knowing I'm going to kill Kakuzawa. Only you and me can do it. I thought maybe Nyu can help us too, but I decided against it as she can't use vectors like Lucy could. Now what do you say. Will you help me kill Kakuzawa once and for all?"

"But-"

"Will you help me or not?" I asked.

"Yes" Nana sighed "But I won't kill anybody"

'**She won't kill anybody! What sort of diclonius says that?**' Aurora said.

'Nana isn't the type to kill anyone diclonius or human. She can disable vectors and that is good. I'll have her do that while I do the killing.' I thought.

"Well I'll be taking a walk." I began to walk outside but was stopped by Nyu. For a second I thought I saw two white bumps on her head.

"Here take this. Nyu" Nyu said handing me two pink ribbons. I put them around my horns.

"Nyu can your horns be growing back?" I asked her.

"I guess so, I did see two white bumps this morning. They could be my horns growing back" Nyu answered me.

"Alright. Well I'll be taking my walk now" I smiled as I left the Maple Inn putting on my shoes. I felt like today is going to be a good day.

I walked about five blocks. I walk along time before I began to head back. I felt an unfamiliar diclonius presence and I walked towards it.

I saw a male diclonius with wearing a black hat. He had red hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stepped up to him. He only grinned as I felt a vector in my head. My eyes widened not knowing what he was doing. He took it out and said.

"Try to use your vectors, love" I tried as he said, but I couldn't.

"What the hell did you do?!" I asked him.

"Disabled your vectors for a few days. Now you're coming with me." He said to me.

"Over my dead body" I said.

"Don't struggle love. It will only make things worse for us." The male diclonius said.

"Don't call me love. You ba-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I was knocked out. Last thing I saw was his smiling face.


	3. Rescue

I was in a dark room with no clothes on and strapped to a bed. I tried to use my vectors to break loose but it was no use. I then remembered that a male diclonius disabled my vectors. I began to struggle with my real hands against the ropes, but only succeeded in getting rope burn. 'This feels strangely familiar' I thought.

I heard footsteps and asked "Who is there?"

"It's only me my dear Ashley" A dark voice said. It was the same voice from before. The lights turned on and I squinted my eyes shut for a moment before opening them back up. When I did I saw the male diclonius sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered. I regretted stuttering then, because stuttering was a sign of weakness and this was no time to be weak.

"You mean you do not remember me. Your dear lover" The male diclonius with bright red hair, blood red eyes, and white horns on top of his head. He was also dressed in a black shirt with a red scarf around his neck even though it was summer. He also had on blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"I never met you in my life!" I shouted, but the male diclonius frowned.

"It seems you really have forgotten, love. I am Andre and you are my lover Ashley. Now I must take my leave. It seems some unwanted guests have appeared."

"Untie me!" I demanded.

"I cannot do that love. If I do you will only run away again." With that said Andre left the room leaving me behind still strapped to the bed. I sighed laying in bed staring up at the ceiling. I began thinking up ideas to escape.

'But how can I escape?' I thought.

'**Beats me, but you could try to listen to what Andre is saying. I hear him talking near the door.**' Aurora said.

I listened to the conversation that Andre was having. This is how it went.

"No one is here besides me." Andre said.

"I felt her presence. Release Ashley!"

I gasped as I knew that voice was Nana. They found me. How long was I out. I'll go back to listening now.

"No one is here." Andre said again. I could tell he wanted Nana to go away.

I began to scream. "NANA! HELP!" that should get her attention I thought.

The next thing I knew Nana was in the room and so was Andre. Andre got to me first tho. I felt a vector to my throat. I could see the vector at my throat. My eyes widened as I was scared. I couldn't do anything since my vectors were disabled.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. I love you too much." Andre whispered to me. I let tears flow from my eyes.

"Move another step and her head pops off." Andre threatened Nana. Nana's vectors went towards Andre though since they were within range of me and him. The vector put itself in Andre's head forcing his vectors to disappear.

"You disabled my vectors" Andre said calmly.

"Now you can't hurt Ashley. Now untie her" Nana ordered.

"Very well. I'm not an evil person just very protective. I will be visiting you guys from now on though. Everyday until I can get Ashley to love me again. Since we were together in America before she moved away from me."

I stayed silent as Andre cut the ropes with a knife he had in his pocket. I sat up as I felt something hit me. I looked down at my lap seeing that it was my clothes.

"Put those on. As much as I love seeing you naked. I don't think it's appropriate for you to wander around the streets nude." Andre said. I nodded putting on my clothes on. They weren't tattered or torn or anything. They were kept nice and neat.

"Get going love. I'll find you again tomorrow." I nodded my head again to him as I got dressed and walked out the door with Nana.

I began running towards the house with Nana following behind.

"Wait up Ashley. You're running too fast." Nana called out after me. I began to slow down after that and eventually Nana caught up with me.

"You're just slow" I said as we reached the Maple Inn. We walked up the flight of stairs and into the yard that had the Maple Inn in it. We walked into the house and as we did I was enveloped in a big hug.

"Where have you been? It's been three weeks since we saw you last." Yuka said.

"I couldn't help it. I was kidnapped" I said breaking out of Yuka's hug.

"We were worried sick Ashley" Kouta said. "I'm glad that Nana sensed you"

"Were you hurt? Did the one who kidnapped you hurt you?" Nyu asked.

"Surprisingly no he didn't hurt me." I said. "But he did say. He would find me again tomorrow. I'm somewhat scared." I said.

"Don't worry we'll protect you" Mayu said to me.

"Yes" Kouta, Nana, Yuka, Mayu, and Nyu said at the same time.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Now I'm really tired as it is night after all. I'm heading to bed." I said walking towards my room. Getting dressed in my teddy bear pajamas that Yuka bought for me. I got out my futon from the closet and laid it down along with the pillow too. I climbed right in and fell asleep right away. Hoping to feel better in the morning.


	4. The Beach

**Andre POV**

I was sitting down in someone's house whose family I killed. I had taken the bodies and put them in the basement in body bags earlier. I needed a place to stay and it's not like someone would take in a person with horns on there head. Even my blood red eyes and bright red hair is a bit off too. So I had to kill to survive. I should really look for Ashley now. She is the one I truly love and want to marry. I sighed looking out the window. It was bright and sunny outside. It was a perfect day to go to the beach. I took my brown wig out from within the closet from the other room. I put the wig on which covered my horns and my bright red hair. I put green eye contacts in to hide my blood red eyes. "Good I'm ready to head out for the day" I said out loud. I looked at the basement where the bodies were. It usually takes a week before the police finds out. I'll stay until then. The smell will start to get bad though so I think I might have to bury them somewhere. But what diclonius does that. Nah I won't bury them. I'll have the police take care of it.

So I headed out the door towards the beach. I didn't forget to steal swim trunks, a towel, and sun tan lotion from the family I killed. I walked out to the beach with a white shirt on and swim trunks only on. I also had brown sandals. No one was looking at me and I was glad. I was proud to be a diclonius, but I didn't want people staring and making fun of me.

I finally got to the beach lying down on my towel putting the sun tan lotion on. I lay back down on the beach towel. I relaxed thinking of ways to get Ashley to be mine. 'Should I kidnap her again?' I wondered 'No. That will only make her be more scared of me. I can't believe I followed her all the way from America.' I chuckled at the last part I thought. 'I guess that's how much I love her' I smiled as I shut my eyes basking in the sunlight.

My eyes shot open as I sensed a familiar presence. "Ashley" I said. I stood up going towards her. 'I need to mask my aura.' So I did. I walked over toward her standing right in front of her.

"Hello my name is Jacob and I would like to know if I can spend some time with a pretty girl like you." I said smiling not giving away my identity.

ASHLEY POV

"Sure Jacob" I said to him. I was excited at what this hot male was going to do.

"Ashley, are you sure about this?" I heard Nyu say.

"Yes, he is a stranger and it's not like you to hang out with strangers." Nana said.

"Yes I'm sure. Look at Kouta and Yuka having fun in the water." I said pointing to them. "I want to have fun like that too." I said smiling.

"Come on Jacob let's swim!" I said grabbing his hand pulling him towards the water.

I heard Mayu speak "Oh do be careful" I ignored that and jumped into the water.

The ocean water felt good on my now hot skin. I saw that Jacob wasn't going in the water so I waved my hand saying, "Come on the water's fine!"

Jacob didn't say anything just went into the water with me. I saw that he didn't dive or anything just waded in the water. I was the one that dived and swam like crazy.

I smirked as I thought of an lovely idea. 'Maybe I can dunk him' I thought as I swam towards Jacob and dunked his head in the water. He rose back up with a gasp. I saw something brown come off his head.

'Is that his hair?' I thought. I then saw two white horns and a bright red hair. "A diclonius" I said. 'But not just any, its Andre.' I thought. I didn't get scared like last time. 'Even I know he is the enemy. He was pretty nice to me today.'

"What are you doing here?" I said as I got out of the water. I saw Andre put his wet wig back on.

"I just came to spend time with you. We were boyfriend and girlfriend in America you know." I heard him say.

I shook my head in pain as I saw one image of us kissing. I was human then and he was as he was now. "I-I got to go," I said running towards Nana, Mayu, and Nyu. I saw that Kouta and Yuka were there too.

"I want to go home" I said to them.

"Why? We just got here two hours ago" Yuka said.

"I met Andre here. The boy who said his name was Jacob was really Andre wearing a wig. I don't know how he did it, but he masked his presence."

"Alright. Let's get out of here before he comes after us" Kouta said and the rest of us went back to the Maple Inn.

(A/N: I swear this is the shortest chapter ever. But that is all what came to mind at the moment. I will write more later.)


	5. Nozomi

Once we've arrived at the house we walked in the front door. I was thinking on how I couldn't remember anything from when I was in America. 'I should ask Kouta for some advice. Maybe he can help me' I thought as I went towards him.

"Kouta, may I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure what is it, Ash?" He answered back with a question of his own.

"I can't remember anything from when I was in America. I don't think anything bad happened, but still I can't remember. Andre said he followed me from America to Japan. He says he knows all about him and me. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do!" I said.

"I don't know either. I experienced really bad mental trauma back when I was a kid causing me to forget what happened and replace it with something else. You however your memory is completely erased." Kouta said. "We could hypnotize you, but that will cost some money on our part to see a hypnotist."

"We can't do that. I might be at risk for someone to capture me and put me in the facility. Nana and Nyu too."

"You're right. Well I don't know what to do for you then"

"Alright. Well thanks anyways, Kouta"

I heard Wanta bark at the front gate so I went to see who is there. I walked outside calming Wanta down a bit before answering the door.

"How may I help you?" I asked. I saw a very pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple yellow dress.

"Y-yes. Is Y-Yuka around?" The girl asked timidly.

"Yes, but how do you know Yuka?" I asked.

I heard footsteps and looked behind me to see Yuka was there.

"Nozomi!" Yuka said walking up to Nozomi and giving her a hug.

"So you know each other?" I asked them.

"Yes, me and Nozomi went to the same high school together. She came here to practice singing since her father dislikes music"

"Y-yes. It's just as Yuka says." Nozomi said. I could tell she was very shy.

"Well come on in" I said and the three of us went back into the house. Mayu was the first to greet us in the house.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Nozomi, Yuka's friend. She's here to practice her singing"

"Alright" She said. "Well lunch is almost done so why don't we have Nozomi eat with us."

"I-I can't. I'll only be a b-burden" Nozomi said trying to object out of politeness.

"Nonsense. You can eat with us if you like. You'll be no burden," I said smiling. We went into the room where Nyu, Nana, and Kouta were. Mayu went back into the kitchen.

"Who is this?" Nana asked.

"I'm N-Nozomi"

"Oh n-no" I heard Nozomi say and ran off towards another part of the house.

"NOZOMI!" I heard Yuka yell. "I wonder where she could have gone to."

"I'll go look for her." Kouta said.

"I'll go too" I said and followed Kouta. About twenty minutes of searching the house we couldn't find Nozomi.

"The only place we haven't looked is in the garden." He said.

"Then let's go to the garden." We both went to the garden to see Nozomi getting out of a wet diaper. What DIAPER! I was shocked at what I was seeing.

"N-no this is embarrassing" Nozomi said. "Due to my c-cowardice I o-occasionally pee m-myself. Even my father thinks it's embarrassing to have a daughter like m-me"

Kouta pushed Nozomi into the pond causing her clothes to be wet just as Yuka walked in.

"What are you doing? "Yuka asked.

"Just a little idea" Kouta said.

I saw Kouta extend his hand out to Nozomi with her grabbing the hand.

"Nozomi. Being a coward cant be helped. But at least while you're here, don't be afraid. Living in fear might be harsh, but if you feel fear you'll feel loneliness." Kouta said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO A GIRL?!" Yuka yelled going to punch Kouta. I saw Nozomi get in the way of the punch causing Yuka to hit her instead.

I ran to Nozomi saying, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine and b-because I can't leave even if it's my f-fault. You saved me K-Kouta and yet I-I" Nozomi said.

"I said I didn't hit you on purpose." Yuka said.

"Nozomi what I heard you say to Kouta wasn't very smart" I said to her. "You keep talking over such strange things and I think Kouta regrets that he teased you. Let's get you into some new clothes or you'll catch a cold."

Once we've got Nozomi into some new clothes we went to the dining room to have lunch. Mayu fixed us some home-made rice balls.

"You're trying to become a singer?" I asked.

Nozomi nodded her head. "That's so cool! I always loved listening to music. I sometimes sing along to it myself" I said excitedly.

"So music, huh. As in opera, solo, and so on." Kouta asked. Nyu, Nana, and Mayu just sat silently eating their rice balls.

"Yup. However her family's very famous so her relatives strongly oppose her wish to enter a music college." Yuka said. "Moreover being a single chld, Nozomi has to inherit the family business."

"I see," I said.

"Since you can't practice singing at home. Why don't you practice it here?" I said to Nozomi. "I would also love to hear you sing" I smiled.

Nozomi got shy again and said "T-that's not for anybody to h-hear"

"Why not? We can be your first audience" Kouta said.

"Please sing!" Nana said speaking up. Nozomi nodded her head and began to sing.

"Amazing" I said breathless at the site of the wonderful voice Nozomi had. Once Nozomi got done singing I said, "That's it. You're welcome to sing to us anytime you want and you can practice her anytime you want as well"

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Yes" I said.


End file.
